Reflection
by Ever-More-Naru
Summary: Three weeks ago Naruto got back from his three week training session with Kakashi. He's happy to be back home and glade to be able to finally go on his next mission, till he finds out its helping with the Chuunin Exams.   Rest of summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks ago Naruto got back from his three week training session with Kakashi. He's happy to be back home and glade to be able to finally go on his next mission, till he finds out its helping with the Chuunin Exams. What happens when Naruto and Sakura met a team that reminds them so much of when they were once Team Seven?_

**Help with the Written Exam**

It's been two weeks scents I got back from my three week training session with Kakashi-sensei. I was walking to the training field to train a bit before meeting up with grandma Tsunade later on in the evening. I was thinking about everything I have learned over the past three years. I remember how pervery sage kept going after girls and I chuckled to myself. I also thought about how he taught me how to release myself from Genjustu.

As well as how he helped me make the Resengan my very own as did the forth Hokage daring his time. Then Itachi came to mind and how he had tried to kill me and then how pervery sage had stood up to them for me. He really cares for me as others didn't; he protected me when people look at me as if I was a monster as if I _**am **_a monster. By this point I was already on the training grounds and was attracting a tree. Hitting it harder and harder as I grew angrier at the way people treated me.

_~Flashback~_

"_You're not a monster Naruto." Jiraiya had stopped walking and he looked at me. "Look here Naruto; people are just scared of you because, they don't know anything about you. There just scared of what's in you and what you will do to them. People run and they fight the things they are scared of instead of learning and getting to know the things there scared of." He had placed his hand on my shoulder and he gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and turning to walk again. I stood there looking at him than ran to catch up. I walked by him looking down._

_~Flashback End~_

The whole thing kept running through my head the way he looked so sad the sadness in his voice that he tried to hide. I wasn't the only one hurting from the outcome of my life and how everyone treated me. Every one close to me that I hold dear where hurting too and there was nothing I could really do to ease the pain from them.

Punch "Sasuke," punch "Sakura," punch "Kakashi," punch "Team six," Punching harder "Team eight and nine," Punching harder still "grandma Tsunade and Pervery sage!" Punching harder "And last Gaara!" Punch "I couldn't even protect Sasuke from that snake freak Orochimaru, couldn't even keep him from taking Sasuke away from us in the dead of night."

After a few more punches the tree came down smashing into the others ones and knocking them down. The earth around me had begun to lift up both rocks and pebbles flew around me. I could feel my eyes grow red as well as my teeth changing. I was so mad I was starting to lose control.

I stood there and closed my eyes trying to calm myself a bit. After a moment or two everything settles down. Taking a deep breath I fell back on to the ground onto my butt and stared at the ground.

"Man, I really need to learn to control myself better." I lay back on the ground eyes still closed. And I let out a slow breath and I relaxed more.

"Yeah you do, brat." I open my eyes and I look up and over to the side and Tsunade was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest looking down at me as she walked over to where I was laying by the tree I had just knocked over.

I grind up at her and stood wiping the back of my pants off. "Hey Grandma Tsunade, how's it going?"

She sighs and takes a deep breath letting it out as if she was irritated with me. "Just fine Naruto." She rolls her eyes and turned walking off. I stood there watching her a bit before she started to slow down; as I watched her I thought it over and decided she must have wanted me to fallow her. So I ran too met up with her and she returned back to her walking pace.

I walked on her left side and notices that she was leading us to the Academy. I looked up at her. "Grandma, where are we going? I thought you wanted to talk to me back at your office." She stopped at the door and turned to face me and I stopped and looked back at her.

"Naruto, you know the Chuunin exams are running wild this month and that we are short on staff around here. So your mission, if you want it, will be to help around daring the testing part of the exams. Now I already talked to Ibiki Momochi and he said it would be interesting to see you again. You know e was quiet amazed to see that you passed even though you didn't have a single thing down on your paper Naruto."

I grinned. "I had my name on the paper." I laughed and she smiled at me. I stopped and looked at her as she did so and smiles more. I never realized how pretty Grandma looked when she laughed and how happy she is when she's around me. She stopped and looked at me.

"What, do I have some thing on my face or something, Naruto?" She reached her hand up to her face and I smiled shaking my head.

"No, no it's not that granny I was just thinking is all." She looked at me for a few seconds then shook her head and turned walking into the building and I fallowed.

Walking into Ibiki's class room I looked around and smiled as the past came back. And I remembered how Hinata kept trying to get me to look at her paper cuz she seen that I didn't have anything written down. I chuckled to myself; Hinata was and still is a shy and sweet girl. "Tsunade!" a ruff voice said. I turned to see Ibiki smiling his arms open as he grabbed Tsunade into a big bear hug. She smiled and hugs back.

"Momochi, it's nice to see you again. I hope I'm not walking in on anything." She said as she looked around the room seeing Anko and Iruka. "Hokage," Anko says as she gets up "Naruto." She nods to me and I nod back and she takes her leave. Iruka smiles and walks over to me. "Hello there, Naruto."

"Hey Iruka Sensei" He hugs me and I hug back. "Well I'm sorry to leave on you so soon but the kids should be back from lunch by now." He smiled and left the room. For the first time Naruto look around the class room and to his dismay, it still looked the same; big and boring as ever.

He sighed and turned to face Tsunade and Momochi. "So I want Naruto to help you this year with the Exams. He's been training with Kakashi and I want to see if the training helped with his sight and view on things. He'll also be helping with the forest of death exam and the other parts as well."

Momochi looked at me his arms behind his back. "So the boy who didn't have a single thing on his paper is going to be helping me this year?"

A small blush covers my cheeks as I scratched the back of my head. "Heh yeah I guess I am."

He nodded and turned back to Tsunade. "I see. Well Naruto the exams start in two weeks. I want you to get to know the kids you are going to be watching after. The exams are being done in a new way this year so as to not have a repeat of deaths. You will be watching after three as well as you get to pick someone to help you with this. Just in case someone has to use the bath room you can go with them while your partner watched after the ones left in the class."

"Hai." I say and I bow to him and Tsunade and I leave the room and building thinking about who I can pick to help me with this.

I walked into Ichiraku's Ramón shop and I took my seat at the counter. "Hey Ayame, I'll have a pork please." I go back to thinking about people who could help me with the exams. Kiba is out on a mission with Hinata and well Shino, that guy just scares me with all his bugs in his body. Chouji and Ino are working with their parents as Shikamaru is just too lazy to do anything even if he is really smart. Neji and Tenten are out training and Rock Lee… well he's just a no from the start. All that leaves is Sai and Sakura. Sai keeps calling me dickless so I know I don't want to work with him. I look up to see my Ramón in front of me and I eat three bowls. On my sixth one I come to the decision that I'm going to ask Sakura to help me and I pry to Kami that she will say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Sakura to help with the New Team**

"Sakura!" I ran up to her, she was carrying two big bags in her arms.

I reached over and took one as she spook "Oi, Naruto what do you want? And thank you."

We kept walking and I looked over at her. "Sakura I was wondering if you would-"

"Naruto I will not go on a date with you. Now would you please stop trying to ask me out." she looked over at me and I'm sure I had a very confused look on my face. "What Naruto?"

"Sakura I wasn't going to ask you out I was going to ask you if you could help me with a mission Tsunade gave me considering the exams this year."

She blushes a bit and looks ahead of us as we walk. "Oh, ok then and what is the mission?"

As we walked to the Hokage tower I told her all about what grandma Tsunade had told me-which got me hit in the back of the head for calling Tsunade baa-chan- about the mission. She listens, asking questions here and there. We arrived to her office and we just stood outside the door looking at one another for a little while.

"Come in Naruto and Sakura!" yells Grandma Tsunade. I cringe and Sakura just shrugs and opens the door and we both walk in. "Naruto I hope you found someone to work with on this little mission. As well as you and the partner you choice will have a team you will both be training with." Sakura had already taken the bag from me and had them put away as she stood next to Tsunade's desk.

I looked down unsure of what to say. I look back up at her " I'm not sure-"

"Tsunade sensei if I may speak I would like to help Naruto on this mission. I would like to use this as a training opportunity to improve my skills as well as help out." She bowed to Tsunade and I stood there looking at her.

"Naruto…"

Eh... yes baa-chan?" I looked at her and a vain was popping out of her forehead.

"Is… it ok if Sakura works with you?"

"Yes it would be great." I grinned like a big idiot.

"Fine it's settled then. Starting tomorrow morning at 5 you two will be working together with Team Seven. Dismissed!" And she went back to work. Sakura and I both left unsure of what to say. We were going to be working with team seven? The new one; we both-I'm sure- wonder what t would be like.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Naruto rolled over and smacked his hand down against the alarm clock.


End file.
